


Comfort

by thisisjustagaymess



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisjustagaymess/pseuds/thisisjustagaymess
Summary: Adam doesn't know what do do when his friend starts having violent nightmares.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Weird to think that I would post a Jadam oneshot before Stohn, but here we are.

Adam bit his lip.

He watched nervously as John writhed in his sleep, slouching in an uncomfortable position in his chair. His cold Mogadorian instincts told him to ignore it, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. About an hour ago, Adam turned in his seat to see John had passed out, but he let him sleep, knowing how he only carried the weight of the world on his shoulders when he was conscious. Plus, this was the first time Adam had seen John relaxed, and he was strangely addicted to this softer version of his friend. Well, technically they were accomplices. So far.

Now, Adam held his breath while John's grip on the armrest of the chair tightened until he could see his knuckles whiten. The armrest started to spark and heat up. The Mog raised his eyebrows as the fabric of the armrest started to melt. He had to wake him up.

Just as John was starting to moan in his sleep, which sent twisted hot pokers through Adam's stomach, he took John's shoulder hesitantly and shook him. Not producing any results, he repeated his action a bit rougher and John jolted awake with helplessness in his eyes. John was breathing hard and fast as though he'd been running a marathon, and sweat was beginning to form in beads on his forehead. For a fleeting moment, his icy blue irises darted around in paranoia, but in spotting Adam, he sank easily back into the chair. He looked down at his glowing fingers and sighed.

"Sorry." He took his hands off the armrests and concentrated to switch off the lights emitting from his palms.

"Don't ah- don't worry about it," Adam replied, cursing his social awkwardness. He found John's shoulders to still be very tense, and realized he still had his hand on John's jacket. Adam sensed light tremors emitting from John's form and realized John was shaking. With the slightest bit of timidness, Adam did his best to comfort him. However, he couldn't decide whether to rub his back or squeeze his shoulder, so he did a combination of both. John's eyes traveled up to his while he did this, and Adam felt immediately self-conscious. He tried to withdraw his hand, but surprisingly, John fell forward and snatched a fistful of Adam's shirt from behind and buried his face in Adam's stomach. Adam realized he'd been holding his breath for the duration of the time already, and he released it with an audible sigh. He had a hand pressing lightly on John's upper back, while his other hand cradled the back of John's neck, his thumb slightly pushing its way into the bottom of his hairline. Adam couldn't help but marvel at how soft his hair felt in between his fingertips. John sank into Adam's soft touches.

"Thank you," he murmured, without letting go.

"Don't worry about it." Adam replied.


End file.
